Chance Meeting
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: After mixing their suitcases up, strangers Olivia and Seth agree to meet at a coffee shop to switch their things back. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own Olivia.

A/N: Just a cute, fluffy little one shot. Enjoy!

* * *

Seth couldn't have been happier to be home. After three long and grueling weeks on the road, the silence in his home was a welcomed greeting. All week it had been nonstop people. Between working with wrestlers, doing meet and greets, and meetings with the bosses, and random fan encounters, he couldn't get a moment to himself. Shutting the door behind him, he continued into the house, gingerly walking up the stairs. He had taken quite the beating from Dean and was having minor trouble getting around. His back was still throbbing from the multiple chair shots Dean had taken him down with. Having the time alone was a major reward for him.

The second he reached the upstairs landing, he could hear the sounds of anxious pitter patter running down the hallway. Sounds of his claws scratching against the hardwood floor could be heard and before Seth could take another step, he was happily greeted by his dog Jack.

He dropped his suitcase to the floor and grabbed the railing with his other hand to keep from falling back. Jack was a rather big dog and a happy one, regardless of who was around. Any human contact and the dog was going apeshit jumping on people and licking their faces from pure excitement.

"Hey, boy." Seth pushed him forward slightly and took a step away from the landing, moving into the upstairs hallway. He kneeled down and started petting him. "Were you a good boy while Daddy was gone?"

The excited barks coming from Jack told Seth that he was and that he was also happy for another human being around. Whenever Seth was on the road, his brother would come and look after Jack. Only problem was his brother was always in a hurry and would walk Jack quick and then leave food out for him, hardly spending any time with him.

"Aaron not spend any time with you again?" He asked, still petting Jack. "Tell you what buddy. I'm going to get unpacked and then we're heading out for a walk."

Seth rose to his feet, picked up his suitcase and went into his room with Jack hot on his heels.

* * *

Olivia dragged her suitcase behind her as she slowly walked the cobblestone path leading up to her house. It had been a long week for her. An entire two weeks spent in New York for her cousin's wedding. Being around her family was exhausting, especially since so many of them tried to pry into her life. Asking her questions like if she had a boyfriend or if she has gotten married yet. Her favorite was when is she leaving the quiet area of middle of nowhere Iowa to be back home in New York? Her answer was always never. As much as she loved her family, she didn't want to be around them for long periods of time. Even the two weeks she spent with them was enough to drain her.

She entered her house and shut the door behind her. Her lips spread into a smile when she heard her dog running from the living room to the front door. She kneeled down just in time to welcome Scarlett into her arms.

"Hey, Scarlett." Olivia cooed, petting the dog. "Did you miss me?"

Scarlett released a happy yelp and scurried away from Olivia, giving her the chance to get up. She grabbed her suitcase and started down the hallway to get to her room. She couldn't wait to get unpacked and just relax and enjoy the quiet.

She had just tossed the suitcase onto her bed when Scarlett came in, her leash dangling in her mouth. She nudged Olivia in the leg with her nose, looking up at her in a pleading manner.

"You're so overdramatic." Olivia laughed, taking the leash out of her mouth and putting it aside. She knew for a fact that Jennifer had taken her out for a walk just a couple of hours ago. "Wait a little bit longer and then we'll go out for a walk."

Scarlett looked up at Olivia, whimpering for her to take her out. "You silly dog." She laughed. "Come on, you can run around the yard while I'm finishing up."

Scarlett followed closely behind Olivia, excited to finally be going outside again. When she had the door open, Scarlett ran out, running straight for a squirrel that had caught her attention. Olivia just shook her head and closed the back door behind her.

When she got back to her room, she peeked out the window to check on her and smiled when she saw Scarlett was fine. Opening the window just a little bit, she returned to her unpacking. She unzipped the suitcase and was surprised to find it wasn't hers.

"What the hell?"

Olivia rifled through the things. She found the usual things, mens jeans, t-shirts, and she found some oddities like leather pants and a leather sleeveless top to go with it and a pair of boots and gold belt with a giant W on it. No wonder the suitcase had been heavy. This massive thing added extra weight.

"This isn't mine." She muttered, placing the things back in the suitcase and angrily zipping it back up. "Of course this would happen. Why the hell wouldn't it?"

Olivia started looking for tags to see if she could contact the rightful owner.

* * *

Seth sifted through the things in the suitcase, in utter panic. This wasn't his suitcase, it was someone else's. Which meant the WWE championship was in someone else's possession. If he didn't find it, he was dead and buried for sure. He found the usual things; jeans, skirts, shirt, shoes, and a rather sparkly dress that seemed like it would be a second skin on the woman wearing it. Placing all those things to the side, he continued to go through the suitcase, hoping to find some kind of an identification card to locate the owner.

An envelope at the bottom of the suitcase halted his search for any form of contact information. He pulled the contents out of the envelope and smiled when he saw they were pictures of the owner's dog, his anxiety melting away. Seth sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the pictures of the Golden Retriever in various different places, playing with other dogs, or slobbering over someone who had to have been the owner.

Jack whimpering at his feet broke his focus. He looked down at his dog and just shook his head. He turned the picture in Jack's direction. "Is she girlfriend material for you, buddy?"

Seth laughed when Jack buried his face in the floor. He put the pictures back in the envelope and tossed them at the bottom of the suitcase. "Okay, let's get all this back in here and then see if there's any way we can find the owner."

Within the next couple of minutes, he had everything repacked and had even managed to find the owner's name and phone number written on the outside tag. He sat down and dialed the number, anxiously awaiting for her to answer.

"Hello?"

Seth was taken aback by her voice. So soft and sweet, he hadn't been expecting that.

"Hello?" The voice answered again, rather impatient. "Look, if you're going to speak, then please do so. I don't have all day for this."

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the card with her information printed on it. "Hello. Can I speak to Olivia Brennan?"

"This is she." She said. "Who's this?"

"Sorry." He laughed. "My name is Seth Rollins. I think we may have gotten our suitcases mixed up at the airport."

Olivia glanced at the tag on the suitcase and nodded, confirming what he had told her. "Yes, I was just getting ready to call you." Olivia calmed down, her voice taking on a lighter tone. "Sorry for grabbing your suitcase. I've just had a long two weeks and wasn't paying attention."

"No one's at fault here." Seth replied. "Our suitcases are exactly the same. It could happen to anybody."

"Where should we meet to make the switch?" Olivia asked, not wanting to prolong the conversation. "I'm pretty pooped as I'm sure you are."

Seth suggested a nearby coffee place that she happened to know of as well. They each agreed to leave their houses after the call ended so that they would be able to meet up in fifteen minutes time.

* * *

Olivia hurried into the coffee shop to escape the cold Davenport weather. She walked over to the counter and ordered her drink. While it was being made, she walked over to a table in the window, purposely setting the suitcase in the window so that this man named Seth would know where to spot her.

"Olivia."

She walked over the counter and grabbed her drink and sat back down quickly, her eyes focused on the people passing by. Some people walked by quickly to get out of the cold fall weather. Children played in the park across the street, running through the leaves and laughing at the top of their lungs, seemingly unaffected by the cold. She wished she could be like them.

Olivia took a sip of her coffee and checked her phone, checking to see if this guy had called her again. When she saw she had nothing but a couple of text messages from her cousin back in New York, she tucked her phone away without responding. She would get back to her later on.

The bell ringing above the coffee shop door caught her attention. She looked just in time to see someone walking through the door, dragging a suitcase behind him. She knew this guy just had to be Seth. How many other people would be wandering around this town with their suitcases? Olivia watched as he trudged over to the counter, warmly greeting the barrister behind the counter. Clearly, he frequented this place often.

She couldn't help but look at him with some interest as to who he was. A couple of other patrons in the coffee shop seemed excited to see him. One of them had gotten up and even asked for a picture with him.

After taking the picture with the fan, Seth grabbed his coffee and walked in the direction of the brunette sitting in the window. He had seen her and his suitcase in the window when he walked by and knew exactly who she was.

"Olivia?"

Olivia looked over at him, pretending to be annoyed by the sudden intrusion of her solitude. "Yes?"

"I'm Seth. We spoke a little bit ago on the phone." He said, sitting down across from her. "The suitcase mix up?"

"Oh, yes, that." She smiled, looking over at him. "Sorry, I was in my own little world there for a moment."

"Don't worry about it." Seth leaned back in his chair, drinking in the sight of her. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a slight attraction. "How are you doing?"

Olivia set her coffee mug down, her eyebrow raising slightly. She wasn't there to make any new friends, she was there to switch her suitcase and get on with her life. But at the same time, she was curious about this man sitting across from her. From the moment he walked in, he had a presence about him that made you want to be around him. He had a sweet smile that made her melt. She'd be lying if she didn't think he was handsome.

"I'm a pretty tired." She admitted. "Normally, I'm not this crabby, but I've just been away for two weeks with my family. That on its own is exhausting."

"I don't think you're being crabby." He shrugged. "I know what's it like being on the road and not getting any sleep. You're excused."

Olivia watched as Seth drank some of his coffee. She tilted her head to the side, wondering why she was so curious about the man sitting in front of her.

"What do you do for a living?" She asked, now leaning forward, interested to hear his response. "Sorry if I'm prying. I'm just curious. I found a rather unusual belt in your suitcase. That one guy who asked to take a picture with you and then there's that one girl that's been gawking at you and glaring daggers at me since you've sat down with me."

Seth laughed. "I'm a professional wrestler. I work for the WWE. The weird belt in my suitcase is the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. I'm the current champion." He announce, puffing his chest out with pride. "Simply put I'm Seth Rollins."

The brunette just nodded her head. It all made sense. The title belt, the gawking fans, she should have known he was some kind of sport figure or something.

"Interesting."

"Okay, let's hear the jokes." He sat forward, waiting for her jabs. "Come on. I guarantee you won't say anything I haven't heard before."

"I think its cool." She shrugged, then lifted her mug to her lips.

"What?"

"I think its cool." She said again, setting her mug down on the table. "I used to watch when I was a little kid. I was really into it back then and then I just grew out of it. The logo is a lot different from when I was a kid, so when I saw the belt, I didn't recognize it."

"Wow."

"You seem so surprised." Olivia laughed. "Is this not a normal reaction from non-wrestling fans?"

He just shook his head, completely dumbfounded. A woman as beautiful as her, a woman who wasn't a wrestling fan, thought what he did was cool. She didn't even think of the ramifications of what his job included.

"Well you got a good hint of what I do from my suitcase and a fan interaction." Seth smirked, regaining his composure. "But, I didn't get much from your suitcase. All I got was a suitcase with clothes and a really shiny dress. It didn't occur to me until I saw you that you could be a model with a love of dogs. What do you do?"

Was this man flirting with her? Olivia sat back, a small smile tugging on her lips. She caught the impish glint in his eyes and lightly laughed. He was definitely trying to flirt with her and she had to admit, as corny as his line was, she kind of liked it. Though, she wouldn't admit it out loud.

"I'm a cosmetologist." Olivia broke the silence between them. "I do hair and makeup. I own my own salon here. Its on Linden Street, just across the street from the antique shop."

He nodded. He knew just where that was, but had never bothered going in there. Looking at her now, he wished he had. She could have been in his life sooner.

"Nice." He smiled, then decided to change topics. "How many dogs do you have?"

"Just the one." Olivia replied. "She's a sweet, hyperactive, but dumb dog. I love her though."

"She sounds like my dog." Seth laughed. "I have an American Bulldog. His name's Jack."

"Do you want more dogs?" She asked.

"I do, but its hard taking care of Jack being gone so much. I know he sometimes get bored being alone." Seth continued. "My brother keeps an eye on him while I'm gone, but every time I come back from the road, he seems starved for attention."

"Sounds like Scarlett when I got home today. The moment she had a chance, she brought her leash to me, despite my friend having taken her out for a walk an hour or two before I got home." Olivia laughed. "She's such a doof. Then again, she's not used to me leaving from long periods of time."

"I try telling my brother that, but he's always in a hurry by the time he stops in to check on Jack." Seth rolled his eyes. "I don't think he even likes dogs. I'm not sure why I bother having him look in on him."

"Is there anybody else that can watch him?" Olivia felt bad for him. "Its not fair for Jack to be alone for so long. That's maddening to a dog like him."

"Being a wrestler, you primarily know wrestlers." He said, then downed the rest of his coffee. "They're home about as much as I am, so my brother is really the only one that can do it."

Olivia nodded, thinking that his predicament sucked. She thankfully had a good friend that lived nearby that was always happy to take care of Scarlett if she had to go away for any reason.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." He shrugged.

Olivia checked the time on her phone and announced she had to head home to walk Scarlett before she went nuts. They each got their coats on and then switched their suitcases back. Together they walked outside and stood in front of the shop, thanking each other for taking the time not only switch the suitcases, but to also sit down a chat for a while.

"Olivia, maybe sometime before I have to go back on the road, you'd like to get together again?" He nervously asked. "We can probably get Jack and Scarlett together for a doggy playdate."

Olivia bit down on her lower lip, her eyes dropping down to her shoes. She couldn't help but be excited about seeing him again. Just from the brief time they had spent together, she knew she liked him already.

"If you don't want to, I totally understand." Seth rambled, nervous by the silence that fell between them and her avoiding his gaze. "I know we just met and all and we probably wouldn't have met if it weren't for this mix up. I just-"

"I'd love to see you again." Olivia interrupted him. "You have my number. Give me a call. We'll get together for a doggy playdate."

"Really?" He asked, surprised. "You want to do this?"

"Yes." She laughed. "I'll see you soon."

He watched as she turned around and started heading in the direction of her house. Seth couldn't wait until they got together again. He really wanted to get to know her better. Though they didn't talk about much, he felt a connection with her already. The fact that she loved dogs was a big plus for him.

Olivia stopped walking and turned back to look at him one more time. She flashed a smile at him and waved before turning back around and continuing on home.

Yeah, Seth couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

A/N: They seemed to get along well. :)


End file.
